Mimo wszystko
by Jordness
Summary: To jest fluff. Zamierzam wciąż, rozwijać relacje między bohaterami. Rozdział po rozdziale, obydwaj orientują się, że to co do siebie czują nie jest jedynie przyjaźnią.
1. Mimo wszystko

_Tiger_

Jesteśmy jak ogień i woda. Dwa przeciwieństwa. On, urodzony w bogatej rodzinie, wychowywany na bohatera, żyjącego zemstą. Ja, zwykły obywatel, szczęściarz i narwaniec, któremu los dał możliwość pomagania ludziom w sposób podobny do tego, w który robi to on. Choć dzieli nas wiele, jakimś cudem spotkaliśmy się na naszej drodze, jesteśmy partnerami. A to do czegoś zobowiązuje. Starałem się go wesprzeć, sprawić by mi zaufał. I w końcu, udało się. Zaczął nawet nazywać mnie po imieniu, a to nie lada postęp. Ze zwykłego _staruszka_ stałem się dla niego tym, kim jestem w rzeczywistości. Kotetsu. T. Kaburagim. W gruncie rzeczy, jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni.

Można by powiedzieć, że nie mogę rozumieć jego uczuć. Lecz ja myślę, że jestem jak najbardziej odpowiednim kandydatem do tego, by próbować to zrobić. W końcu, także straciłem jedną z ważniejszych mi osób. Wiem, jaki ból musi odczuwać, jak trudno jest mu funkcjonować w normalnym świecie, mimo tych lat, które minęły od wydarzenia, które tak wstrząsnęło jego życiem. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Sam borykam się z podobnym problemem. On o tym wie, choć dowiedział się stosunkowo późno.

Choć nawet nie był świadom tego, że w tamtym incydencie uratował życie mojej córce. Jakże bezużyteczny czułem się w tamtej chwili... Lecz teraz jest inaczej, czuję się silny. Potrafię czerpać siłę z wiedzy o tym, że moja Kaede jest bezpieczna, szczęśliwa, choć żyje z dala ode mnie. Potrafię czuć wdzięczność, dla niego, cieszyć się z tego, jakie czyni postępy, wtedy gdy przebywa ze mną i że zdobywa się nawet na podziękowanie. Mnie! Temu który zawsze stoi w jego cieniu.

Dlatego czuję, że mam szansę na to, by jeszcze bardziej, mimo własnych problemów, postarać się zrobić coś, aby Bunny przestał się martwić. Żeby zrzucił do końca swoją maskę nieczułego bohatera.

_Bunny_

Kotetsu. Zawsze odpowiedzialny za wszystkich dookoła. Tak zabsorbowany uczuciami i sprawami innych. Zapomina czasami o tym, że my także chcemy mu pomóc. Każe zaufać sobie, a sam się z tego do końca nie wywiązuje. Choć ostatnio, zaczął robić duże postępy. Skusiłem się nawet, by podziękować mu za jego pomoc i za to, że dał mi wolną rękę, wtedy gdy wśród całego tego zgiełku pojawił się Lunatic. Byłem mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Sam się sobie dziwiłem. Przecież to jego praca. Ale mam wrażenie, że jemu na mnie zależy. Mnie też zaczyna coraz bardziej na nim zależeć. Jestem o tym coraz bardziej przekonany. Martwię się o niego. Łapię się na tym, że zaczynam się za nim rozglądać, kiedy nie ma go w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Zastanawiam się, do czego doprowadzą te nasze wzajemne stosunki. W sumie, chciałbym go kiedyś odwiedzić. W końcu on widział już moje mieszkanie. Widział rzeczy, którymi się otoczyłem, przy których czuję się pewniej i staję się silniejszy.

Teraz moja kolej. Skoro on wszedł do mojego życia, ja także mam prawo poznać go bliżej. I chęć. Chcę stać się częścią jego życia, tak samo jak on stał się częścią mojego.

Mam plan. I nic mnie od niego nie odwiedzie. W końcu jestem bohaterem numer jeden. Mam prawo mieć swoje życie prywatne, a moją robotą, choć raz mogą zająć się inni.

* * *

><p>Niech tak się stanie.<p> 


	2. Wzajemne obserwacje

_Tiger_

Po wypełnieniu wszystkich swoich obowiązków, mogłem wreszcie wrócić do domu, w którym czekała na mnie, tylko cisza i samotność. Cóż mogłem na to poradzić? Rozmawiałem z Bizonem, lecz ten akurat dziś, nie mógł poświęcić mi swojego czasu. Szanuję to, każdy ma prawo do swojego własnego życia. Pozostało mi tylko czekać, aż moje powieki same zaczną opadać w zmęczeniu, nagromadzonym po całym dniu uganiania się za przestępcami. Jak zwykle jestem cały poobijany. Zastanawiam się, jak to wszystko wpłynie na moje zdrowie, w końcu nie jestem już tak młody, jak co niektórzy z naszej gromady bohaterów. Taka Rose, może pozwolić sobie na to, by pracować na drugi etat, prezentując swój talent przy akompaniamencie pianina. Przecież ona jest tylko niewiele starsza od mojej Kaede, obydwie chodzą do szkoły i może nawet czasem się widują, nie mając żadnego pojęcia o sobie nawzajem.

Jestem ciekawy, co w tej chwili porabia Bunny. Czy tak samo jak ja, nie potrafi zasnąć i zastanawia się nad swoim życiem? Możliwe. Choć mam nadzieję, że nie. Powinien znaleźć sobie kilku przyjaciół. Skorzystać ze swej sławy. Ostatnio gania tylko po tych wszystkich studiach, w których przeprowadza pełno rozmów, często na temat najnormalniejszych głupot. I oczywiście, zawsze musi zaciągnąć tam ze sobą mnie. Zastanawiam się jaki ma w tym cel. Przecież i tak, nigdy nie będę mu równy pod względem popularności. Moje wypowiedzi za każdym razem są przyćmiewane tymi, które wychodzą z jego ust. Wszyscy są nim zachwyceni, a ja robię z siebie coraz większego dziwaka. Do czego to doszło. Kiedyś nie dałbym się namówić na choćby jeden z takich cudacznych wywiadów. A teraz? Bywam wszędzie tam gdzie on, jeśli tylko o to poprosi. Co się ze mną dzieje?

_Bunny_

Odniosłem sukces. Znów udało mi się namówić Kotetsu na pobyt ze mną w biurze kolejnego reportera. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli przekona do siebie media, może więcej ludzi zacznie zwracać na niego uwagę. Na jego zdanie, na to, że w głębi swojej prostej osoby jest całkiem mądrym i dumnym człowiekiem. Wiem, że lubi jeśli zwraca się na niego uwagę. Widać to w jego oczach. Jego spojrzenie staje się wtedy o wiele cieplejsze, choć i tak zauważyłem, że prawie cały czas bije od niego aura życzliwości dla całego świata. Lecz gdyby się zbliżyć, dałoby się zauważyć w jego wzroku także nutkę żałości. Choć skrzętnie to ukrywa, widzę, że często na siłę stara się być wesoły, ale kiedy zwracam mu na to uwagę, jego postawa diametralnie się zmienia. Staje się jakby inną osobą. Jestem tym zafascynowany.

Chyba właśnie dlatego, tak mocno staram się za każdym razem zaciągnąć go ze sobą w każde miejsce, w którym przebywam, pod byle pretekstem. A on, o dziwo, zawsze się zgadza. Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Mam ogromną ilość okazji, aby się mu przyjrzeć, by poobserwować go w różnych sytuacjach. Tak jak ostatnio, gdy przebieraliśmy się w stroje kąpielowe. Jakiż to był widok! Z trudem powstrzymywałem się wtedy od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Choć ubrany był w ten absurdalny strój, miło mi było patrzeć na niego, w tak śmieszny sposób naburmuszonego. Potem oczywiście zaczął narzekać, że naszą pracą jest przecież służenie mieszkańcom miasta, lecz szybko wybiłem mu to z głowy trafnym argumentem. Jeśli da się wejść mu na ambicję, staje się nagle potulny. Porównanie go ze Sky Highem trafiło na podatny grunt. Muszę zacząć robić to częściej. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma mi tego za złe.

Cieszę się, że gdy przebywa ze mną, ma coraz mniej okazji do sprawiania sobie bólu. Chcę by już nigdy nie powtórzyła się sytuacja podobna do tej, gdy walczył w mojej sprawie przeciwko Jakeowi. Kiedy jest blisko mnie, mogę pozbyć się co groźniejszych _przeszkód_ na naszej drodze i nie pozwalać, aby jemu stało się coś złego. Chociaż tak mogę odwdzięczyć się mu za jego życzliwość.

Teraz, gdy siedzę obok niego, mogę widzieć, jak z przymkniętymi powiekami słucha, kiedy opowiadam o swoim dzieciństwie. Zastanawiam się, czy ja wyglądam podobnie, gdy on opowiada historię ze swojego życia. Nie jestem wtedy świadomy swojego wyglądu, tak jak on nie jest świadom swojego w tym momencie. Niech odpoczywa. Niech pozwoli sobie zatopić się w moich słowach.

A ja będę miał okazję do obserwacji.


	3. Szansa

_Bunny_

Wreszcie zdobyłem się na to, by dowiedzieć się, pod jakim adresem mieszka. Mam okazję, by móc go zaskoczyć i potowarzyszyć w jego normalnych, nie związanych z pracą, zajęciach.

Muszę się w sobie zebrać! Przecież, nikt nie może mnie zauważyć. I tak poświęciłem wystarczająco dużo czasu, na to by nikt w okolicy się mną nie zainteresował. Sława ma prawie same złe strony. Choć myślę, że mój nowy, czarny płaszcz pomoże mi zachować anonimowość. Całe szczęście, że pogoda jest dziś chłodnawa.

Zapukałem do jego drzwi. Kilkakrotnie. Po chwili, zacząłem tracić cierpliwość. Może nie ma go w domu? Stojąc przez kilka sekund, z wzrokiem wpatrzonym w klamkę i stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze mogę usiąść i na niego poczekać, skoro już zdobyłem się na to, by tu przybyć.

Zaczęło robić się coraz zimniej. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. Może jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Z każdą minutą, zacząłem coraz bardziej się martwić. Wstałem gwałtownie z twardego podłoża i zacząłem krążyć wokół Tygrysiej wycieraczki. Jak na ironię, swoim zachowaniem przyciągnąłem uwagę niektórych sąsiadów Kotetsu. Szlag. I kamuflaż nie zdał się na nic.

Chociaż…? Zauważyłem wśród kilku przyglądających mi się osób, znajomą czupurną sylwetkę. Jego, nie dało by się pomylić z nikim innym. Podszedł do mnie i oczywiście poznał po jednym spojrzeniu. Był zdziwiony, co robię tu o tej porze, w dodatku w taką pogodę. Nie odpowiedziałem niczym. Bo co miałbym mu powiedzieć? Że moje zaciekawienie nim rośnie coraz bardziej, i że nie potrafiłem już powstrzymywać tej przemożnej chęci zobaczenia tego, jak żyje, kiedy nie ma go ze mną? Oczywiście za jego zgodą! Mam wrażenie, że zdobyłem już jego zaufanie; to, co teraz się dzieje, faktycznie to potwierdza. Drzwi stoją przede mną otworem, a gospodarz zaprasza mnie do środka uprzejmym gestem. Ze sporym zdziwieniem, zapewne wyraźnie wymalowanym na twarzy, skorzystałem z zaproszenia. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazłem, było całkiem duże i przytulne, urządzone w jego charakterystycznym, na wpół nowoczesnym stylu. Z jednej strony, dało się zauważyć niewielki stary telewizor, wbudowany w brązową szafę, z drugiej lodówkę i podłużne, drewniane schody prowadzące na górne piętro. Kotetsu wziął ode mnie płaszcz i poszedł zawiesić go w szafie. Spytał się też, czy nie chciałbym napić się kawy. Czemu nie? Usiadłem na jego sofie, czekając, na to aż do mnie podejdzie. Z zaciekawienia, zacząłem przyglądać się zdjęciom, ustawionym na szafce, usytuowanej akurat naprzeciwko mnie. Nigdy nie widziałem zdjęć żony Kotetsu. Musiała być wspaniałą kobietą, skoro tak bardzo ją kochał. Czy czasem, ta dziewczynka, która stoi przy nim na tym zdjęciu obok, to nie jego córka? Gdzieś chyba już ją widziałem. Tak... Pamiętam.

To stało się dzień po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Jaki oziębły byłem dla niego, wtedy gdy wydawał mi się tak nieprzydatny. Od tamtego momentu wiele mnie nauczył. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego w tamtej chwili mi podziękował. Uratowałem przecież jego córkę. Że też wcześniej się w tym nie zorientowałem...

_Tiger_

W tamtym momencie, wyglądał tak bezbronnie. Na swoje blond włosy narzucił głęboki, czarny kaptur, a całe ciało owinął przeciwdeszczowym płaszczem. Stojąc tak ze spuszczoną głową, wywoływał w moim wnętrzu całą gamę przeróżnych uczuć. Czym prędzej do niego podszedłem. Przecież nie będę zmuszał go, do stania bez końca przed drzwiami mojego domu. Był przemoknięty od stóp do głów. Choć nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie odnośnie celu swojej wizyty, wpuściłem go do środka, aby mógł zdjąć wreszcie z siebie te mokre ubrania. Od teraz jest moim gościem, więc muszę o niego jak najlepiej zadbać. Myślę że jego mógłbym gościć nawet i co dzień. Ta wizyta sprawia mi niesamowitą przyjemność. Niezwykłym jest, że zdobył się na to, by przybyć w tak gęsto zamieszkaną część naszego miasta. Przecież mógł narazić się na różne nieprzyjemności. Wiem, że potrafi o siebie zadbać, lecz mimo to, martwię się o niego. Ja jestem starszy, mam więcej doświadczenia. A w takim miejscu jak to, jest ono bardzo potrzebne. W tej dzielnicy Sternbild City, wszystko może się zdarzyć, zresztą jak i w każdej innej... Chyba powinienem się uspokoić. W końcu, nic mu nie jest. Jest tylko odrobinę zziębnięty. Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu stał na zewnątrz i moknął.

Spytałem się, czy nie zechciałby napić się kawy. Zgodził się. Bardzo dobrze. Postaram się o to, by czuł się tu jak najlepiej. Najpierw kawa, a potem poczęstuję go czymś z moich zapasów. Mam nadzieję, że pozostało w nich jeszcze cokolwiek jadalnego i nadającego się do podania mojemu gościowi... Jakieś ciasto, cokolwiek. Mam! Na szczęście ostały się tu jeszcze jakieś herbatniki i kilka ciastek z galaretką. Chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Podszedłem do stołu, przy którym siedział i powoli, by napój się nie wylał, postawiłem na nim dwa kubki. Mnie też o tej porze przyda się pewna dawka kofeiny. Słońce zaczyna już zachodzić, więc myślę, że Bunny nie zabawi tu zbyt długo.

Żałuję, że nie mogłem wrócić wcześniej... Tułałem się tylko po okolicy i rozmyślałem nad różnymi sprawami. A on tu był. Chyba zamierzał sprawić mi niespodziankę swoim widokiem. Przecież nigdy nie wspominałem mu, gdzie dokładnie mieszkam, a on się mnie o to nie pytał. Dlatego też, jego obecność tu, jest dla mnie wciąż niemałą zagadką.

Zauważyłem, że zacząłem mu się przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądać. On zmieszany, odwrócił wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w swój kubek. Przydałoby się, rozpocząć jakąś rozmowę. Zapytałem, czemu lub komu zawdzięczam fakt, że siedzi tu teraz ze mną. Odpowiedział zgodnie z moimi podejrzewaniami, że był zainteresowany tym, gdzie mieszkam. O wszystkie dane, wypytał Antonia. Jestem ciekaw, jakim cudem udało mu się, wydusić z niego tę informację. Przecież nakazałem Bizonowi, żeby nie dawał jej absolutnie nikomu bez mojej zgody. Potem się go o to zapytam...

Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi, widocznie zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ na jego policzki wstąpiły zdradliwe rumieńce. Sięgnąłem ku niemu dłonią i pogłaskałem go lekko po głowie. Stwierdziłem, że lepiej byłoby go uświadomić, że bardzo cieszę się z jego wizyty. Po każdym słowie wypowiadanym z moich ust, jego oczy zaczynały lśnić nieukrywanym szczęściem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak bardzo zależy mu na moim zdaniu. Najwidoczniej zmienił się, przez te miesiące, które spędziliśmy razem jako współpracownicy. Prawdopodobnie wpłynęły na to także wszystkie te rozmowy, które odbyliśmy w naszym wspólnym biurze.

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas, gdy ja robiłem dla nas kawę, on mógł do woli przyglądać się zdjęciom postawionym na szafce położonej wprost naprzeciw niego. Przez myśl przeszło mi, że mógł domyślić się tożsamości dziewczynki, znajdującej się na większości z nich. Po chwili, stwierdziłem że co mi szkodzi, podziękować mu jeszcze raz za czyn, którym uratował życie mojej córce. Teraz jest świadom, że ta wdzięczność jest szczera i skierowana z głębi mojego serca. Uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i odpowiedział, że to przecież jego obowiązek, ratować ludzi z opresji.

Nie wspomniał nic o żadnych punktach, ani o zadowoleniu pracodawcy czy dobru firmy. Zszokowany, wpatrzyłem się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Z tego stanu wyrwał mnie dopiero jego dźwięczny śmiech. Zaskoczył mnie. Niesamowicie. Co się z nim stało? Czy ktoś podmienił starego Bunnyego i zastąpił go kimś podobnym, o całkiem innej osobistości? Uszczypnąłem się w policzek. Nie, to nie sen. Rzeczywistość wciąż płatała mi figle, przede mną siedział uśmiechnięty, wpatrujący się we mnie Brooks Junior.

Coś takiego...

Opowiadaliśmy sobie nawzajem, o wszystkim i o niczym przez bite kilka godzin, jak ostatnio tylko my potrafimy. Nigdy z nikim, poza moją żoną, nie rozmawiało mi się tak swobodnie. Zanim obydwaj cokolwiek zauważyliśmy, zdążyło się już do końca ściemnić, a zegar na ścianie wybił godzinę dwudziestą drugą.

Zauważyłem, że Bunny zaczyna powoli przysypiać na mojej twardej kanapie. Jego szmaragdowe oczy mimowolnie się zamykały.

Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie go trochę otrzeźwić. Potrząsnąłem lekko jego ramieniem, lecz on tylko mruknął niewyraźnie coś o bursztynie i już na dobre zapadł w sen. Stwierdziłem, że nie pozwolę mu spać w salonie. Postanowiłem zanieść go do swojej sypialni. Ostrożnie wziąłem go na ręce. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest tak lekki i że w jego wieku, około dwudziestu pięciu lat, można być wciąż tak zgrabnym. Wdrapałem się na piętro, z nim w ramionach, przy czym, o mało nie potknąłem się o drewniane stopnie. Na szczęście, Bunny tylko znów zamruczał coś niezrozumiałego i wtulił się w moją pierś. Wyglądał tak niesamowicie słodko i nierealnie, że uśmiech sam pojawił się na moich ustach. Delikatnie, zdjąłem mu okulary, położyłem go na swoim małym łóżku i przykryłem zieloną kołdrą. Sam postanowiłem zadowolić się materacem, który trzymam tu tak na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś wpadła do mnie Kaede. Przeciągnąłem go po cichu po podłodze, do miejsca leżącego niedaleko łóżka i ułożyłem się na nim wygodnie. Ostatnim widokiem, jaki miałem przed oczami, był Barnaby leżący spokojnie w mojej pościeli.

Przed zaśnięciem zdążyłem pomyśleć, że coś powoli się układa. Moje drugie marzenie zaczyna się spełniać.


	4. Początek

_Bunny_

Kiedy obudziłem się w środku nocy, księżyc, który widziałem za oknem, stał już wysoko na ciemnym niebie. Widocznie chmury przez te kilka godzin zdążyły się przerzedzić.

Ze spokojnego snu wyrwał mnie nieprzyjemny koszmar. Ten sam, co zwykle. Pojawił się w nim Jake. Znów bawił się ze mną w kotka i myszkę, po czym nagle, odwracał się, tyłem do mnie, i celował ze swojej broni, tej którą zabił moich rodziców, w stojącego nieopodal Kotetsu. Za każdym razem, kiedy mam zamiar krzyknąć ostrzegawczo, wszystko kończy się, a ja budzę się z krzykiem, cały zlany zimnym potem.

Lecz dziś, odzyskałem świadomość, w miejscu innym niż zazwyczaj. Księżycowy blask był nieco przytłumiony przez rolety zasłaniające okna, które były stanowczo mniejsze, niż te, znajdujące się w moim mieszkaniu. Uświadomiło mi to, że coś jest nie tak. Poderwałem się z miękkiego miejsca, w którym dotychczas leżałem, założyłem okulary, leżące przedtem na poduszce obok i zacząłem energicznie rozglądać się, po nieznajomym mi dotąd pomieszczeniu.

Nagle, od strony podłogi, wydobyło się głośne chrapnięcie. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzałem w dół, i zobaczyłem śpiącego w najlepsze Kotetsu, rozłożonego na całej długości szerokiego materaca. Ubrany był w zieloną, dwuczęściową piżamę. Obydwa ramiona rozłożył szeroko dookoła swojej głowy, a fryzurę miał w kompletnym nieładzie. Wyglądał naprawdę komicznie. Na jego widok wybuchnąłem śmiechem, ale szybko uświadomiłem sobie, że mogłem go tym obudzić. Lecz śpiący Tiger tylko głośniej zachrapał, nie przejmując się zupełnie, tym, co działo się wokół niego. Jakie szczęście, że nie zostaliśmy wezwani do nocnej służby. Za nic nie oddałbym możliwości oglądania Kotetsu w takim stanie. Usiadłem na jego łóżku i zacząłem mu się z uwagą przyglądać. Miło było widzieć jego twarz, na której wyjątkowo, nie malowały się emocje inne niż spokój, którego każdy zaznaje we śnie. Nie był smutny ani zagniewany. Po prostu leżał przede mną i odpoczywał po całym dniu, prawie bezustannego wysiłku. Cieszę się, że mógł się zrelaksować, choć przez te kilka godzin, które spędziliśmy razem, po tym gdy przyszedłem pod jego drzwi.

Dostrzegłem, że mimo zimna panującego w domu i na dworze, on leży bez żadnego cieplejszego okrycia. Podniosłem się ciężko, po czym wziąłem w dłonie zieloną kołdrę, leżącą wcześniej w moich nogach i go nią przykryłem. Po chwili zastanowienia, położyłem się, tak, aby obydwóm nam było wygodnie. Leżąc tak obok niego, rozmyślałem. Był piękny, mimo wszystkich tych odgłosów, wydobywających się z jego ust.

Jakimś cudem, po krótkim czasie, zaczął morzyć mnie sen. Nieświadom do końca, tego, co robię, na wpół przytomnie, przytuliłem się do jego ciała, po czym zapadłem w głęboki, pozbawiony zmartwień sen.

I w takim stanie po przebudzeniu zastał mnie Kotetsu.

_Tiger_

W momencie gdy promienie wschodzącego słońca, przedostają się przez szyby okna na górnym piętrze, zazwyczaj szybko uświadamiam sobie fakt, że nastał już ranek i nadchodzi czas pobudki.

Także i tym razem, moim porannym zwyczajem, zamierzałem pójść na dół by zaparzyć sobie kawy. Lecz z chwilą w której się obudziłem spostrzegłem, że nie będzie to takie proste, jakim mogło by się zdawać. Bunny, zamiast znajdować się na łóżku, leżał skulony obok, z głową na moim brzuchu, ramionami obejmując mnie w pasie. Zrezygnowany, postanowiłem porzucić, wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe przyzwyczajenia na rzecz tego, by mój gość, mógł porządnie się wyspać. Westchnąłem głęboko i podparłem się łokciami o poduszkę. Pozostało mi tylko czekać na to, aż sam zechce ze mnie wstać. Wyglądało na to, że nie stanie się to zbyt prędko.

Takim sposobem, zostałem całkiem unieruchomiony w swojej własnej sypialni.

Gdy słońce przesuwało się po niebie, swoim zwyczajnym torem, równocześnie coraz bardziej oświetlało pomieszczenie w którym się znajdywaliśmy. Bunny, jakby zirytowany tym, że coś ośmieliło się wyrywać go z przyjemnego stanu w którym się znajdował, mocniej zacisnął swoje dłonie, nieomal pozbawiając mnie przy tym tchu.

Podjąłem decyzję. Wystarczy już tego leniuchowania, czas wstawać! Śniadanie przecież nie zrobi się samo. Wyplątałem się z jego uścisku, sprawiając tym samym że i on mimo swojej niechęci, musiał się obudzić. Był wyraźnie zdziwiony tym, że nagle, w skutek zrzucenia z materaca, znalazł się na podłodze. Wcześniej jakimś sposobem, musiał owinąć się moją kołdrą, więc jego lądowanie nie było wcale tak twarde, jakim być powinno. Przeturlał się tylko, odrobinę w stronę łóżka z którego wcześniej się wydostał i raczył zaszczycić mnie tym że podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili ziewania i ocierania oczu wierzchem dłoni, chyba stwierdził, że by szybciej doprowadzić się do stanu używalności, trzeba dowiedzieć się ode mnie gdzie jest łazienka. W czasie kiedy on, zażywał odrobiny prywatności, w pomieszczeniu które mu wskazałem, rozpocząłem przygotowywanie dla nas obu, czegoś w miarę jadalnego. Przed pokazaniem się szefowi, lepiej jest mieć cokolwiek w żołądku. Zawsze możemy być pewni, że czeka na nas z całą listą, nowych poleceń i propozycji wydajniejszego treningu.

Kiedy ja krzątałem się, po swoim kuchennym królestwie, on usiadł w poprzednio zajętym, przez siebie miejscu na kanapie i przyglądał się moim poczynaniom. W jednej chwili, po całym domu, rozniósł się zapach jajka, smażonego na bekonie. Ani się nie spostrzegłem, a Bunny stanął za moimi plecami i zaczął przyglądać się temu co robiłem. Gdy śniadanie, piekło się na patelni, zdążyliśmy kilka razy, sobie po docinać i zaplanować, gdzie udamy się najpierw, przed obowiązkowym wstępem do biura szefa.

Krótkie kłótnie z samego rana, w naszym przypadku są obowiązkowe. Niezależnie od miejsca w którym się znajdujemy, musimy się ze sobą posprzeczać. To oczyszcza atmosferę. Wykonując naszą pracę, lepiej jest nie być zdekoncentrowanym byle błahostkami. Nie chcę zginąć z takiego powodu. A o to, jest bardzo łatwo. My, herosi, jesteśmy szeroko rozpoznawalni, nie możemy pozwolić sobie, nawet na odrobinę nieuwagi.

Raptownie, przypomniałem sobie sytuację, w której się poznaliśmy. W momencie, gdy spadałem w dół, w kierunku twardej, oblodzonej powierzchni, byłem przekonany że już jest po mnie. Pozwoliłem sobie na zbyt wiele i miałem za to zapłacić. Gdyby nie nagłe, pojawienie się Bunnyego, nie miał bym żadnych szans na przeżycie. Co powiedział wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się zobaczyliśmy..? "Nie przeciążaj się" a potem "To staromodne"...

I zaczął nazywać mnie _staruszkiem_... Jakie to było denerwujące.

Z szerokim uśmiechem, wspominając, wyżywałem się na bekonie, krojąc go w plasterki.

Bunny spytał się mnie czemu, nie mogłem zastosować jakiejś innej, delikatniejszej metody budzenia. Poinformowałem go, wymachując w jego kierunku drewnianą łyżką, że akurat mi, rzadko zdarza się to że ktoś robi sobie ze mnie poduszkę, więc miałem prawo być na tyle zaskoczonym, by pozbyć się z siebie ciężkiego balastu. On tylko odwrócił się ode mnie z prychnięciem i odszedł, z zamiarem dokładniejszego zwiedzenia, miejsca mojego zamieszkania. Widocznie jednak, szybko znudziło go to zajęcie, bo wrócił i znów wyglądał zza mnie, ku skwierczącemu na tłuszczu jajku. Stwierdziłem że równie dobrze może postać tu i popilnować śniadania, podczas gdy ja, będę mógł skorzystać z toalety.

Nie mogłem przecież, iść do pracy w zielonej piżamie. Chociaż nie wątpię, w zdolności i fantazję naszych sponsorów. Oni z wszystkiego, potrafią stworzyć sytuację, korzystną dla reklamy.

Podałem mu, wszelkie potrzebne przyrządy, w tym łyżkę i wybyłem się przebrać. Kiedy przyszedłem z powrotem, gotowe jedzenie leżało już na talerzach, które Bunny musiał znaleźć w moich szafkach. Czym prędzej, zjadłem swoją porcję i próbowałem poganiać swojego towarzysza. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie, na spóźnianie się! To niedopuszczalne. Przynajmniej w moim wypadku... Już dość sobie nagrabiłem.

Szybko, z kawałkiem chleba w zębach, zamknąłem drzwi na klucz, po czym wsiedliśmy do Jeepa, zaparkowanego nieopodal i ze mną, jako kierowcą, odjechaliśmy w dal. Ku kolejnemu dniu, spędzonemu w swoim wzajemnym towarzystwie.


	5. Zmiany

_Tiger_

I znów to samo. Kolejny raz to zrobił. Według mnie, za bardzo się przemęcza. Powinien poprosić o kilka dni urlopu, tak jak ja. Jeśli on poradził sobie wtedy, beze mnie, to i ja dam sobie radę. Najwyżej ktoś mi pomoże. Reszta przecież aż rwie się do tego, aby zdobyć na swoje konto jak najwięcej punktów. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież...

Któryś raz z rzędu, cofnąłem rękę z dala od jego twarzy, zastanawiając się nad tym czy go obudzić. To zdarza się mu coraz częściej. Zasypia w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Teraz przecież, leży na swoim biurku. Nawet nie zdążył zdjąć okularów... Jak mogło do tego dojść? Zwykle jest taki dokładny i wyrafinowany. Normalnie, nie pozwolił by sobie na taki nietakt. Co innego ja. Ale on?

Potrząsnąłem go, lekko za ramię i zacząłem wołać, z przezwiska mojego pomysłu. Tylko chwilę zajęło mu oprzytomnienie na tyle, by móc odezwać się do mnie, swoim zwyczajnym burknięciem, żebym przestał nazywać go w ten sposób. Całe szczęście, wraca do siebie.

Spytałem go o to, co się z nim ostatnio dzieje. Wymijająco, odpowiedział mi czymś o snach i o tym że nie może spać po nocach. Tylko jaki jest tego powód? Sny, jak i bezsenność są powodowane emocjami, skrywanymi wewnątrz nas. Wszystko ma jakieś wytłumaczenie. Nawet to, że w niektórych ludziach budzą się moce _N.E.X.T.-ów_. Ale to już inna zagadka.

Na wszystkie pytania, tylko odwracał się do mnie plecami, ze słowami że to nie moja sprawa. Ale jak to nie moja, jak moja! Martwię się o niego, a on odstawia mi tu takie coś. Za nazwanie siebie _malusim Bunnym_, posłał mi tak piorunujące spojrzenie, że aż cofnąłem się do tyłu z wrażenia. Ktoś tu, jest dziś w złym humorze. Przecież, gdybyśmy nie znajdowali się w środku budynku siedziby firmy, dałbym mu pospać, choćby i na własnych kolanach.

Już powoli, zaczynam przyzwyczajać się do jego dziwnych kaprysów. Na co dzień, zachowuje się normalnie, jak na jego standardy, ale gdy zmęczy się bądź kiedy emocje przejmą nad nim kontrolę, staje się całkiem inny niż zwykle. Jak wówczas, u mnie w domu. Najpierw szczerzył się jak głupi do sera, potem zasnął na moich oczach a jeszcze później położył się na mnie i nie chciał wstawać. Coś jest stanowczo nie tak. I zdaje mi się, że on sam do końca nie wie, co...

Gdy ja, rozważałem różne przyczyny jego dziwnego postępowania, sam podejrzany niezauważenie, wymknął się na zewnątrz. Kiedy tylko to dostrzegłem, podążyłem w ślad za nim. Udał się do _naszego_ miejsca. Mamy taki swój własny kąt, o którym nikt nie wie. Prawdopodobnie nikt. To ja zacząłem tu chadzać, a on dołączył do mnie po jakimś czasie. Z góry, możemy obserwować miasto, pochłonięte swoimi własnymi, ważnymi sprawami. Przyjemnie jest tak, móc odetchnąć od całego zamieszania panującego dookoła.

W tamtym momencie, stał wpatrzony w dal. Jednak kiedy podszedłem bliżej, odwrócił się a widząc mnie, zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową, jakby z rezygnacją. Pewnie. Sam zastanawiam się co tu robię, skoro jest w humorze z typu _bez kija nie podchodź_. No cóż, mam tendencje do robienia wszystkiego na opak i na przekór innym. Już on, dobrze o tym wie. Bardziej uświadomiona w tej kwestii, jest chyba tylko moja rodzina. Tyle że Bunny, coraz bardziej, zaczyna być dla mnie kimś w tym stylu. Wiem o nim prawie wszystko. W sumie, to on o mnie też.

Znamy się bardzo dobrze. Ale czasem miewamy też takie chwile kiedy, sami nie wiemy czego dokładnie chcemy bądź jesteśmy czymś przytłoczeni. I nie możemy nic na to poradzić. Pod tym względem, jesteśmy tacy sami jak inni ludzie. Co z tego, że władamy swoimi mocami, skoro nawet one nie mogą pomóc nam, w podobnych sytuacjach. Nie jesteśmy wszechmogący. Choć niektórzy, za takich nas uważają.

Podszedłem bliżej, do miejsca w którym postanowił spędzić tę chwilę. Postaliśmy sobie, tak we dwoje, przez jakiś czas. Kolejny raz, próbowałem wywiedzieć się od niego czegokolwiek, a on wciąż taktownie mnie zbywał. Zamyśliłem się nad tym, co może z tego wynikać... Musi mieć swój powód, by nie chcieć mi niczego tłumaczyć.

Jednak, obiekt mojego zainteresowania, nie dał mi zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu. Nagle, jakby jednym ruchem, znalazł się naprzeciw mnie. Złapał za mój krawat i spojrzał mi w oczy, wzrokiem innym niż zazwyczaj. Takim ciepłym i jakby... nie wiem, nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Kolejny raz pokręcił głową, po czym rozluźnił swój uścisk i odszedł w stronę wyjścia.

Zdziwiony, stałem przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co robić. Lecz zaraz pobiegłem za nim, wołając, że ja, Kaburagi Kotetsu, nie dam tak sobą pomiatać!

Na co on, tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo... Co mu znowu jest? Powinien przecież czymś mi odpowiedzieć, czymkolwiek, choćby tym żebym skończył robić z siebie widowisko...

Mimo wszystko, czasami wcale go nie rozumiem...

Dlaczego... Akurat mi, _musiał_ trafić się taki partner... Ale nie. Nie żałuję tego. Razem z nim spędziłem wiele ważnych, dla mnie chwil. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

_Bunny_

Wreszcie, zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w której się znalazłem. Nie jest dobrze. Ale chyba nie mam innego wyboru. Nie będę udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nie zamierzam sprawiać sobie bólu. Chociaż, nie śpieszy mi się. Mam możliwość czerpania z tego, jak największej ilości korzyści. Zacząłem już nawet, wprowadzać w życie swój nowy, misterny plan.

Zabrałem się, za granie mu na nerwach. Starałem się, sprawiać wrażenie zagniewanego, choć byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy z jego zainteresowania moją osobą. Udało mi się, zwabić go w miejsce naszych spotkań, które odwiedzamy zazwyczaj, gdy chcemy odpocząć od pracy. Kiedy Kotetsu, prowadził swój monolog, ja tyko cierpliwie go słuchałem. Swoim zachowaniem, wcale nie ułatwiałem mu zadania. Nie zaszkodzi, jeśli sam trochę się powysila. Nie chciałem informować go o fakcie, że śni mi się po nocach. W różnych sytuacjach. Na razie, niech pozostanie w błogiej nieświadomości.

Jego reakcje na moje poczynania, były bezcenne. Najpierw irytacja, następnie kolejno zdziwienie i zamyślenie. Przepełniała mnie duma. Udało mi się wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Znów.

Widząc go w takim stanie, powoli traciłem nad sobą panowanie. Kiedy w jednej chwili, znalazłem się przy nim, zaskoczony stanął jak wmurowany. Przez krótki czas, miałem niesamowity widok, na całą jego twarz. Bursztynowo brązowe oczy, wpatrywały się we mnie w szoku, spowodowanym nagłą zmianą. Tak przemożnie, chciałem go wtedy pocałować... Ale to, zniszczyło by wszystko. Muszę postępować powoli.

Stwierdziłem, że nie będę go dłużej męczyć. Zresztą, musimy wracać do pracy. Mogę się założyć, że kiedy ja kończyłem swoje zajęcia, on zajmował się czymś zupełnie niezwiązanym z jego obowiązkami. Odsunąłem się od niego nieznacznie i podążyłem w stronę z której tu przyszedłem. Trochę potrwało, zanim rozpoczął swoim zwyczajem, robić mi pretensje odnośnie mojego zachowania.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko pod nosem i ponownie zastanowiłem nad tym, jak _to _mogło się stać. Moje uczucie względem niego, jakimś sposobem, z dawnej niechęci zmieniło się w miłość.

Jestem coraz bardziej przekonany w tym, że stare przysłowia jednak mają w sobie, tę odrobinę prawdy. Bo w końcu, kto się lubi, ten się czubi.


	6. Odpoczynek

_Tiger_

Całe szczęście, że podołałem zadaniu. Trudno było, dopiąć tego celu. Moją specjalnością, jest przecież używanie swojej siły, a przymilanie się szefowi, w żadnym wypadku nie należy dla mnie, do rzeczy przyjemnych...

Ale! Dałem radę. Mam nadzieję, że z zamierzonym skutkiem. To już się okaże. Pozostało mi tylko czekać na reakcję Bunnyego... Żeby tylko nie był wściekły. Jak ładnie przeproszę to może... może mu jakoś przejdzie? Mam taką nadzieję...

_Bunny_

Pierwszym co poczułem, na wieść o tym była złość. Chyba tylko on, potrafi zdenerwować mnie takim drobiazgiem. Czy nigdy, nie może spytać się mnie o zdanie, przed tym kiedy coś zrobi? Wygląda na to że nie...

Oczywiście, że to dobry pomysł. Ale, choć raz mógł, zaufać mi na tyle by podjąć tą decyzję razem ze mną. Czy zbyt wiele od niego wymagam..? Nie. To chyba nie to. Kotetsu po prostu, przyzwyczaił się do mojego wyuczonego wizerunku zimnego drania. Myśli, że cokolwiek tylko postanowi, zawsze będę na niego zły... To moja wina. Muszę to jakoś odkręcić. Jeszcze bardziej się przed nim otworzyć? To nie będzie dla mnie takie trudne. Byle tylko, w wyniku nie doznał zbyt dużego szoku. Dobrze, więc postanowione. Część dalsza planu B, zostanie wdrożona w życie.

_Tiger_

W ogóle, się tego po nim nie spodziewałem. Tak starannie, przygotowałem się na jego oskarżenia. Nauczyłem się nawet specjalnej mowy. A tu nic. Podszedł do mnie, swobodnym krokiem i prosto z mostu, spytał kiedy wyjeżdżamy. I tyle.

Moje zdziwienie, było chyba mocno widoczne, bo od razu po swoim oświadczeniu, zaczął pytać się czy wszystko ze mną dobrze. Nie, chyba jednak nie. Wiedziałem, że zmiany w jego zachowaniu, ostatnio bardzo postępują. Ale żeby aż tak? W porządku... Chyba za bardzo to przeżywam. No ale... Nie każdy, miał równie dużo okazji do przyglądania się temu, co się z nim ostatnio porabiało... Jest moim partnerem i jest dla mnie wyraźnie widocznym że zaczął być o wiele milszy, dojrzalszy i jakby bardziej tolerancyjny. Tylko, mógł by wreszcie, podzielić się tymi zmianami z ludźmi innymi niż ja! Dla reszty pozostał równie sarkastyczny co wcześniej... A do Rose, podchodzi ze źle ukrywanym dystansem...

_Bunny_

Ale postawiłem mu warunek. Bez względu na to, co już sobie zaplanował, miejsce pobytu wybieram ja. W końcu to o urlop dla mnie, tak bardzo się starał, mimo swoich przekonań że herosi nie miewają czasu wolnego. Teraz, niech się dostosuje. Jedzie razem ze mną.

Dzięki moim dotychczasowym osiągnięciom, Lloyds zwraca uwagę, na każde moje skinienie. Mała prośba o to, by Tiger również mógł wyjechać, została zaakceptowana bez żadnych protestów. Mam wrażenie, jakby on bał się o to, że mógł bym podpisać kontrakt z jakąś inną firmą. Dmucha na zimne. A mnie, taka sytuacja wydaje się, jak najbardziej korzystna.

Zapewnię nam obojgu, wszystko czego tylko będzie trzeba. Znam pewną, małą wioskę nad morzem, przejeżdżałem przez nią kiedyś przypadkiem i bardzo mi się w niej spodobało. Dodatkowo, jej mieszkańcy nie są zainteresowani sprawami herosów. Przez kilka lat, raczej niewiele się w niej zmieniło. Możliwe, że nawet nas nie rozpoznają. Miejsce idealne, w którym będę mógł spędzić czas, sam na sam z Kotetsu. Ach, nie potrafię się już doczekać...

_Tiger_

Czasem żałuję tego, że dałem mu zapasowy klucz do swoich drzwi wejściowych...

Kiedy z samego rana, nagle wparował do mojego mieszkania, byłem akurat w trakcie mycia zębów nad kuchenną umywalką. Nawet nie zdążyłem, się jeszcze przebrać i stałem tam po prostu w samych bokserkach i nie zapiętej, białej koszuli.

W reakcji na mój widok, stanął jak wryty i chyba, zapomniał w jakim celu tu przyjechał. Korzystając z okazji, zaciągnąłem go na kanapę, kazałem mu chwilę poczekać i popędziłem na górę.

Wiem, powinienem już przygotowywać się do wyjazdu, ale mógł jakoś poinformować mnie o tym, że zamierza wpaść wcześniej. Niestety, Bunny ma tendencje do używania telefonu, tylko w wyjątkowych momentach...

_Bunny_

Chciałem jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć. W wyniku czego trochę go zaskoczyłem. Gdy wkroczyłem do jego domu, popatrzał się na mnie, jak na jakieś zjawisko nadprzyrodzone. Lecz ja, pewnie nie zachowałem się lepiej od niego, bo potem zdałem sobie sprawę tylko z tego, że obiekt moich uczuć, zareagował wcześniej ode mnie. Przez chwilę, z bardzo bliska mignął mi tylko, widok powiewającej koszuli i jego umięśnionej klatki piersiowej.

Świadomość, że siedzę na czerwonej poduszce, dotarła do mnie dopiero po jakimś czasie. Z górnego piętra dochodziły dziwne odgłosy, ale stwierdziłem że je zignoruje. Starczyło, że przed oczami ciągle stała mi ta scena… Mimo tego, że wyglądał wtedy niesamowicie absurdalnie, wciąż czułem podniecenie które, ogarnęło mnie na jego widok.

Usilnie chciałem skupić się na czymkolwiek z nim niezwiązanym, ale wciąż w głowie miałem tylko myśl o tym, jak miło było by, go teraz przytulić i móc pocałować jego uśmiechnięte usta.

Ach… Ciekawe jakim sposobem, wytrwam przez te kilka dni…

_Tiger_

Starałem się nie narobić zbyt wiele hałasu, ale jak zwykle, nic mi z tego nie wychodziło. Zdołałem znaleźć swoją dżinsową kurtkę, w stercie ubrań leżących na pralce i oczywiście, musiałem przy okazji pozrzucać kilka, niezidentyfikowanych w tamtym momencie, sprzętów. Gdy byłem już gotowy, szybko, zszedłem na dół by poinformować o tym Barnabyego. Wyglądał na zmęczonego choć, po pokazie który obejrzałem kilka minut temu, byłem pewien że jest pełen energii. Może znów, nie potrafił zasnąć… Postaram się, aby jak najlepiej wypoczął, podczas tych krótkich wczasów. Już ja o to zadbam!

W chwili kiedy mnie zobaczył, wstał z miejsca, w którym go pozostawiłem i ogłosił chęć do natychmiastowego wyjazdu. Okazało się, że zamierza kierować przez całą czekającą nas drogę. Martwiłem się o niego, lecz on ciągle przypominał mi o tym, że jestem teraz zdany na niego i mam słuchać go przynajmniej w tym przypadku. Nie chciał zdradzić mi w jakie miejsce mnie zabiera… Trudno, złożyłem obietnicę. Potomkowie rodu Kaburagi zawsze dotrzymują danego słowa. Postaram się, pomóc mu jak najbardziej tylko będę mógł, podczas czekającej nas podróży. Posiadam nie małe doświadczenie, w końcu zjeździłem wzdłuż i wszerz, wszystkie drogi mojej rodzinnej miejscowości. Na pewno na coś się przydam.

Zdany na jego łaskę, wsiadłem do jego samochodu. Miałem cień nadziei, że może w chwili nieuwagi, wyjawi mi choć nazwę miejscowości, do której się udajemy. Na próżno. Jak to on, pozostał niewzruszony i ani myślał odpowiadać na moje pytania. Wyraźnie bawiła go moja frustracja, bo mimo swojego opanowania, nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Z tego wszystkiego, chociaż to robię dobrze. Sprawiam, że przestaje się martwić.

Udałem, że się na niego obrażam, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie szerzej, po czym podjechał w stronę zjazdu prowadzącego do granicy Sternbild City.

Z chwilowej nudy, puściłem wodzę fantazji. Byłem niesamowicie ciekaw, w jakie miejsce pojedziemy. Czy w góry? Czy może za granicę? Nad morze? Albo gdzieś, jeszcze dalej w miejsce o którym, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Choćby to miała być i zapadła wieś, cieszy mnie wieść o tym że mogę uwolnić się, na krótki czas, od tego miasta, mimo, że tak bardzo zależy mi na jego bezpieczeństwie. Szkoda tylko, że nie będzie ze mną mojej Kaede. Podobno wyjechała z mamą, w odwiedziny do rodziny Tomoe. Wiedząc, że jest pod dobrą opieką, będę mógł zająć się obecnym problemem, w osobie Bunnyego.

Może dowiem się wreszcie, co go wciąż dręczy.

_Bunny _

Bez większych problemów, udało mi się wyperswadować Kotetsu, że dziś to ja, będę kierowcą. Zawsze to on dbał o mnie, teraz nadeszła moja kolej. Niech wie jakie to uczucie, kiedy trzeba być zdanym na kogoś. Wiem, że nie znosi bezczynności. Lubię tą jego opiekuńczość i szkoda mi było stawiać go w takiej sytuacji, ale musiałem to zrobić, ponieważ czuję się dużo pewniej, gdy mogę należycie skupić się na wykonywanym zajęciu. Wreszcie, poddał się i o dziwo, zaczął nad czymś rozmyślać. A przecież, tak bardzo zapewniał mnie, że będzie od początku do końca, pilnować tego co robię.

Kiedy przestał mnie rozpraszać, mogłem całkowicie skoncentrować się na jeździe. Ponownie, uśmiechnąłem się promiennie. Potem, będę miał niesamowicie dużo okazji, do tego by cieszyć się jego energicznym towarzystwem.

Już ja, postaram się by, bawił się tam jak najlepiej i zyskał wiele miłych wspomnień.


End file.
